Monta un pegaso
by mekare nuance
Summary: Draco siempre obtiene lo mejor y en esta ocasión no iba a ser distinto, menos cuando un mito le aseguraba que podía obtener la gloria eterna. . Escrito para celebrar 10 años de Drarry en español en la comunidad drarrython de LJ.
1. Parte I

**Beta: **adlerless

**Rating: **NC-17

**Advertencias: **animago!Harry, voyerismo.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Parte I**

Draco reconocía que había algunas cosas que había heredado de su padre que merecían la pena. Para empezar la Mansión, tan espléndida y grande que cuando veía aproximarse lluvias por la linde más lejana de los terrenos tardaba diez largos minutos en llegar a la grandiosa vivienda. Su exquisito gusto en la decoración y cuidado opacaba el del mismísimo Palacio de Buckingham; aunque era cierto que la apreciaría mucho más si pudiese caminar por ella con libertad, sin cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos a fin de no caer en el embrujo de uno de los muchos objetos de Artes Oscuras existentes en la casa. Además de que en ausencia de dichos objetos no tendría que lidiar con la horda de aurores que con frecuencia invadía su hogar desde hacía cuatro años.

También apreciaba su amplia fortuna, que si bien estaba diezmada por las multas impuestas en los juicios tras la guerra a cambio de su libertad y la de su madre, continuaba estando entre las diez mayores del mundo.

Tampoco podía despreciar su apariencia. Si bien su respingona nariz y la forma de su rostro eran de su madre, sus cabellos rubio platino, sus fríos ojos color tormenta y su alto y firme porte los había heredado de su padre. Era ese aspecto el que hacía caer a sus pies y en su cama a magos y brujas con apenas dos palabras susurradas al oído. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de hormonadas brujas adolescentes su irresistible apariencia se convertía en su condena. Por suerte, otra herencia le permitía esquivar ese fallo con facilidad. Su carácter Malfoy y su máscara de frialdad le libraban de indeseables atenciones y además le convertía en un magnífico empresario. Pronto llegaría a ser mejor que su padre a su misma edad.

Pero sobre todas las cosas valoraba la afición que le había legado. Una afición que nadie que no fuese un Malfoy conocía y a la que debía su cordura: la caza.

Si alguien lo supiera seguramente pensaría que su familia disfrutaba matando criaturitas, desde hipogrifos a crías de unicornio, nada sorprendentemente para un cruel Malfoy. Nunca sabrían cuán lejos estaban de la realidad, pues la verdad era que nunca había visto a su abuelo ni a su padre quitar la vida a ningún ser en esas escapadas al bosque. La caza para ellos era un momento de paz, su oportunidad de olvidarse de los negocios, fiestas con la aristocracia y emociones veladas. Draco siempre amó los días de cacería pues era en esos días cuando veía reír a su padre y abuelo, escuchaba historias de cuando eran más jóvenes y podía conocer los seres humanos que había tras esas máscaras de hielo.

La razón por la que a aquello le llamaban cacería era porque si en sus largas caminatas en lo profundo del bosque encontraban alguna excepcional criatura la capturaban para posteriormente estudiarla o venderla por una gran suma de galeones. La diversión estaba en poner a prueba su sigilo y destreza para atraparla antes de que sintiese su presencia y sin provocarle el menor daño. Esto era lo que quedaba de las cacerías que organizaban en el siglo XIV cuando comenzó la tradición.

Precisamente era esa tradición la que Draco estaba poniendo en práctica aquella mañana de mayo en los bosques de Noruega. Aunque su abuelo y su padre hubiesen fallecido seguía siendo su válvula de escape.

Mientras caminaba distraídamente entre los abedules de Jostedalsbreen, recordó el artículo de _El Profeta_que había leído el día anterior. Como cada año en el aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort, se escribía un extenso artículo en memoria de Harry Potter, así como era también costumbre que en los días previos se publicaran múltiples cartas en las que adivinos predecían el regreso del Salvador del Mundo Mágico y hubiera un mayor número de cartas que el resto del año en las que magos de distintas partes del continente decían haberle visto.

Oficialmente, con cadáver o sin él, Potter estaba muerto. Nadie le había visto desde que en la Batalla Final se internase en el Bosque Prohibido con Voldemort para su duelo individual. Lo único que se encontró en el bosque fue un claro sin una brizna de hierba, las varitas de los dos magos y unas pocas cenizas esparcidas por el viento, que más tarde se descubrió que eran los restos del hasta entonces Innombrable. Nada indicaba que el chico que sobrevivió no hubiese muerto esta vez y sus cenizas se las hubiera llevado el viento como había hecho con la mayoría de las del Señor Oscuro.

Pese a estos hechos, había gente que pensaba que el Chico Dorado simplemente se había tomado unas vacaciones, era normal que necesitase un respiro, pero que volvería.

_"¡Ilusos! Si quieres saber si el héroe está vivo sólo tienes que mencionar su nombre delante de alguna comadreja o de la sabelotodo y ver cómo se derrumban"_ pensó Draco con una pérfida sonrisa ante el recuerdo de una de sus visitas al Callejón Diagon. _"Si Potter estuviese por ahí dándose a la buena vida, ellos lo sabrían"_reflexionó.

Escuchó crujir una rama a doscientos metros gracias al hechizo amplificador que se había aplicado y se detuvo en seco. Puso atención a las seguras pisadas de cascos alejándose de él y decidió que era hora de poner sus habilidades de caza en práctica y seguir al cuadrúpedo.

Con sumo sigilo siguió el sonido hasta que lo escuchó mezclarse con el ruido de un río hasta detenerse. Pensó que había perdido el rastro hasta que escuchó el sonido característico de un animal bebiendo.

_"Perfecto. Ahora que está entretenido podré llegar a él sin problemas"_pensó antes de continuar avanzando.

Cuando llegó a unos metros del río quedó paralizado por la sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un magnífico pegaso de color azabache. Nunca había visto un pegaso, mucho menos uno negro, era más común que fuesen de color blanco como sus parientes los unicornios. Los negros eran más valiosos debido a su escasez, su gran poder mágico y su fama de indomables. Entre los círculos de cazadores y apasionados de las criaturas mágicas se decía que si habías visto un pegaso negro ya podías morir en paz con la certeza de que no habías desperdiciado tu vida y que quien domase uno obtendría la gloria eterna. Hasta el momento no se conocía a nadie que lo hubiese logrado y Draco encontraba el reto irresistible.

Recuperó la compostura y se ocultó tras uno de los anchos robles. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido abrió la mochila, buscó unas cuerdas y un collar retenedor de magia y los devolvió a su tamaño original sin una palabra. Tomó con su mano derecha una de las cuerdas que unió al collar extensible que se cerraría en cuanto consiguiese rodear con él el cuello o las patas del animal, y en su mano izquierda llevaba su varita por si surgía cualquier imprevisto. Cogió dos cuerdas más y se las colgó al hombro una vez que les hubo hecho un lazo. Dejó su mochila junto al árbol y avanzó hacia su objetivo sin prisa pero sin pausa ocultándose en árboles y setos de la ribera del río.

Estando a cinco metros de la criatura, se levantó de detrás de un arbusto y lanzó la cuerda con el collar con precisión.

El pegaso movió las orejas ante el sonido de la cuerda rasgando el aire, levantó la cabeza y cuando el collar comenzaba a pasar por ella agitó sus alas provocando una ráfaga de viento cargada de magia que desvió la cuerda e hizo tambalear a Draco hasta casi caer.

Sin perder un segundo, el rubio lanzó otra cuerda previendo el siguiente movimiento del equino que se alzó en sus patas traseras para lanzar otra ráfaga de viento más potente. Sin embargo, la cuerda agarró una de sus patas delanteras y con un fuerte tirón ayudado por su magia, logró que se desestabilizara y cayera de costado. Lanzó la otra cuerda y ató las patas traseras. El corcel intentó liberarse sin éxito mientras él recogía la cuerda con el collar.

Al no lograr soltarse, batió el ala que no estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo al tiempo que relinchaba. El sonido pareció resonar saltando de árbol en árbol haciendo que las puntiagudas hojas de robles y hayas se unieran a la disminuida ráfaga de viento que con su ala había lanzado hacia Draco. Las hojas rasgaron su rostro y su túnica, pero no soltó las cuerdas.

La criatura volvió a relinchar. Esta vez el joven mago pudo sentir la magia en estado puro extenderse por los alrededores y poco después pequeñas aves, ardillas y ratones se abalanzaban sobre él mordiéndole y picoteándole como si estuvieran poseídos. Con su varita realizó un desesperado escudo al que siguió un hechizo que mediante un campo de fuerza lanzó a todos los animales lejos de él. Sin dar tiempo a una nueva ofensiva lanzó el collar al cuello del animal el cual se cerró con rapidez en torno al oscuro pelaje. El pegaso volvió a batir su ala, pero esta vez la ráfaga que levantó no contenía magia. Se agitó con más fuerza contra las cuerdas y al no obtener resultado alguno comenzó a morder y a tirar de la cuerda que llegaba a su cuello.

Draco aseguró las cuerdas al suelo y se acercó a su captura. Cuando llegó a un metro de él, el pegaso dejó de morder la cuerda y le miró. El mago casi podía asegurar que había visto sorpresa pasar por los ojos verdes del animal antes de que cambiasen a furia y sintiese un ligero mareo. Había sido como un suave _Desmaius_y había salido del equino a sus pies. No debería ser capaz de manifestar la más mínima magia con el collar puesto y desconocía que los de su especie pudiesen hacer algo tan específico como desmayar a las personas. Decidió que sería mejor que lo sedase y volviese a casa donde poder reflexionar e investigar al respecto.

Convocó su mochila e hizo que una potente poción sedante se deslizara por la garganta de su trofeo antes de sacar un traslador para regresar a la Mansión Malfoy.

\O-O/

Harry Potter abrió los ojos desorientado. Observó aliviado que sus manos seguían transformadas en cascos. Al menos todo su entrenamiento para conservar su forma animaga estando inconsciente había servido de algo. Miró a su alrededor. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja y el espacio de no más de tres metros cuadrados estaba delimitado por una pared de madera. Estaba en una cuadra. Advirtió que a su espalda había una puerta. Se levantó y fue hasta allí. Agrupó su magia en su interior y la lanzó hacia la puerta pensando en el hechizo "_Alohomora_", pero no surtió efecto alguno. Parecía que ni siquiera había salido magia de su cuerpo.

Resopló y golpeó el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras frustrado, intentando recordar cómo había llegado allí.

El rostro del culpable de su confinamiento llegó a su mente _"¡Malfoy! Maldita mi suerte" _se lamentó. Seguidamente lo hicieron el resto de acontecimientos: las cuerdas, el viento, el bosque acudiendo en su ayuda y el collar… que seguía llevando puesto. Era un retenedor de magia. Su gran poder mágico unido al del pegaso lograba saturarlo escapando un poco. Con ello había logrado marear a Malfoy ligeramente, pero no era suficiente para abrir la puerta y escapar.

"_¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? Y de todas las personas ha tenido que ser Malfoy quien me atrape" _continuó mortificándose.

Levantó la cabeza y miró la puerta insidiosamente. _"Por probar"_ se dijo encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, golpeó la puerta y, contra todo pronóstico, se salió de los goznes viniéndose abajo con un gran estrépito.

Caminó con precaución hacia el exterior y miró de un lado a otro del pasillo franqueado por más cuadras desde las que los caballos le saludaban agitando la cabeza al pasar ante ellos. Llegó hasta unas puertas dobles y repitió la acción, pero esta vez no se abrieron. Observó los bordes de las puertas en busca de un punto débil y lo encontró: sobre ellas había una ventana de la misma anchura y parecía estar entreabierta.

Estiró sus alas. Se dijo que era su única oportunidad. No le gustaba volar en su forma animaga, no era tan rápido y ágil como sobre una escoba y le recordaba cuánto añoraba montar en una.

Tomó un par de pasos como impulso y se elevó cuatro metros. Comprobó que, en efecto, no estaba cerrada y se abrió paso hacia el exterior.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, debía de haber estado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Continuó volando hacia los límites de las tierras de los Malfoy, de ese modo no llamaría tanto la atención como si comenzaba a trotar por todo el terreno.

Estaba llegando al límite, no podía creer que fuese tan fácil obtener la libertad… e hizo bien en no creerlo, pues sorpresivamente chocó contra una barrera mágica que le desestabilizó e hizo que cayera varios metros en picado hasta que logró recuperarse del impacto. Decidió aterrizar, a fin de evitar mayores males.

Extendió su magia, o al menos lo poco que escapaba del collar, esforzándose por identificar los hechizos que formaban la barrera. Era tan difícil con tan poca magia… A los pocos minutos golpeó la barrera con las patas delanteras en un acto impulsivo de pura desesperación. Respiró hondo obligándose a tranquilizarse y tener paciencia.

Iba a comenzar de nuevo, cuando una cuerda le rodeó el cuello. Se giró y vio a Malfoy, de cuya varita salía la soga.

–Eres más listo de lo que pensaba, pero no voy a dejarte escapar –dijo Malfoy al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita hacía que la cuerda se acortase atrayendo el pegaso hacia él.

Harry sintió llegar su paciencia a su límite. No iba a volver a entrar ahí. Tiró en dirección opuesta reculando. La soga le ahogaba, pero no pensaba ceder. Tiró y tiró hasta que no soportó más la falta de aire y se detuvo. Miró al rubio y decidió cambiar de táctica lanzándose hacia él, para defenderse tendría que soltar el hechizo de la cuerda.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido y rápidamente soltó la cuerda mágica que se desvaneció en el acto y lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_. El hechizo funcionó y él soltó el aire que había contenido agradeciendo a Merlín la existencia de los collares retenedores, pues de otro modo no le hubiese afectado. _"¡Este pegaso está loco!"_ pensó.

Repasó lo que había leído desde que llegó a la Mansión al mediodía hasta que las barreras le habían dado la alarma. Los caballos voladores eran animales poderosos independientemente de su especie. Los pegasos diferían de los abraxan que habían acompañado a Beauxbatons a Hogwarts en el tamaño, eran de un tamaño normal para un caballo, y en que mientras que para estos últimos su poder mágico sólo les protegía contra la mayoría de hechizos, ellos además podían usarlo como ataque lanzando magia en las ráfagas de viento que creaban con sus alas. En el caso de los negros la situación se complicaba todavía más. Se decía que solían ser los líderes dentro de su manada, que la defendían por encima de todo y contaban con el favor del espíritu del bosque. Muchos discrepaban en esto último, asegurando que no era más que un mito. Sin embargo, él había podido comprobar cómo la flora y fauna del bosque había acudido a ayudar al caballo. No quería pensar qué otras criaturas habrían aparecido si hubiese tardado más tiempo en ponerle el collar. Lo que más le extrañaba de todo era que no había hallado ninguna explicación a ese mareo que le había producido.

Se acercó al petrificado animal que parecía estar matándole con la mirada. Acarició la larga crin que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de la pata delantera. Decidió que necesitaba un lavado, no deseaba tener que cortársela.

Contempló la idea de quitar el hechizo, pero la desechó rápidamente y con un _Mobilicorpus_ lo llevó hasta la cuadra y esta vez la cerró con magia.

Caminó de vuelta a su casa pensando en que domarlo iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, siendo un animal tan testarudo y agresivo. Sería una ardua tarea, pero lo conseguiría. Nadie había montado un pegaso negro, ese corcel era el mejor y como Malfoy no merecía menos que eso. No importaba cuánto tiempo tardase o los métodos a los que tuviese que recurrir. Sea como fuere lo montaría.

Mientras tanto, en el confinamiento de la cuadra, Harry caminaba de un lado a otro del reducido lugar, pateando el suelo con los cascos. Ese hurón se había atrevido a petrificarle –_ "¡Otra vez!"_ se dijo recordando su sexto año de colegio– y a transportarlo como si fuese un baúl de camino a Hogwarts. Y le había acariciado como si… bufó ante el pensamiento. _"¿Qué se cree que soy, su mascota?"_

Sabía lo que el Slytherin quería, conocía las leyendas que hablaban de su forma animaga, y no iba a ceder. _"No voy a permitir que me… monte"_ pensó decidido aunque un tanto descolocado por cómo había sonado al final. _"Haré lo que sea para impedírselo. Me transformaría antes que permitírselo"._

Tanto Harry como Draco pasaron mucho tiempo dando vueltas, uno en el establo y el otro en la cama, ambos pensando el modo de lograr su objetivo: vencer.

\O-O/

Una semana más tarde, Draco se disponía a intentar montarlo de nuevo. Tras aplicar al pegaso un _Immobilus_, le había puesto las riendas y la montura. Enfundado en su traje de montar con sus botas con espuelas, se montó como cada día. Se sentía tan bien poder hacerlo con tranquilidad por unos instantes. Tomó una profunda respiración y quitó el hechizo. Al instante, el pegaso comenzó a correr, cocear, revolcarse, volar de lado y boca abajo intentando hacerle caer, incluso lanzando mordiscos, y finalmente lo consiguió.

Draco se levantó por séptima vez en una hora y se sacudió el polvo que le cubría. Iba progresando, esta vez había aguantado diez minutos; el primer día apenas conseguía resistir un minuto.

–_Accio_ botella de agua –dijo jadeante.

Atrapó la botella, la llevó cerca de sus labios, el agua fresca cayó en su boca y un poco escurrió por su barbilla hasta su pecho combatiendo el calor de su piel. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al pegaso que abría y cerraba su reseca boca deseando el líquido. Él dejó de beber y le observó directamente. El corcel agitó un poco la cabeza y miró para otro lado.

Levantó su varita y transformó una piedra en un abrevadero que llenó con un _Aguamenti_.

El caballo resopló despectivamente y fue a beber agua.

Draco soltó una risita. _"Ya sé que esto no significa que me vayas a dar tregua"_ pensó. A veces parecía que le hablase.

Le dolían todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo, pero aunque nadie que le conociera le creyese, hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.

El animal se enderezó tras haber saciado su sed, él desapareció su botella y volvió a inmovilizarle: el juego debía continuar.

\O-O/

Harry se acomodó en la paja de la cuadra en cuanto Malfoy le dejó allí. La idea de socializar con los otros caballos no le atraía en absoluto. Lo había intentado los primeros días y la conclusión a la que había llegado era que todos eran presumidos y estúpidos, sin nada interesante que decir. En los cuatro años que llevaba viviendo en los bosques no se había encontrado con ningún equino y acababa de descubrir que no era como hablar con serpientes para nada.

Echaba de menos hablar con alguien. Las serpientes eran buenas conversadoras, había aprendido mucho de ellas. Y cuando la añoranza por sus seres queridos en Navidad y en el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts era insoportable, desenterraba la bolsa con sus gafas y algo de ropa y se iba de fiesta al Mundo Muggle, buscando un poco de calidez humana.

"_Malfoy parece ser más cálido ahora_" pensó.

La verdad era que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio en el fulgor de la batalla. Era más alto y había ganado mucha musculatura si lo comparaba con el escuálido chico ojeroso de entonces. Y además estaba su actitud. No sabía si sería porque no había nadie observándole o si era así siempre, pero le gustaba el cambio. A menudo se encontraba pensando que si se hubiese mostrado así la primera vez que le vio, hubiese aceptado su oferta de amistad gustoso.

Recorrió la cuadra con la vista y soltó un lánguido suspiro. Odiaba estar encerrado allí. Se había acostumbrado a los espacios abiertos y en ese momento aquel lugar le parecía tan claustrofóbico como la alacena bajo la escalera de Privet Drive. Cada día se negaba a entrar allí y cada día Malfoy acababa inmovilizándole y levitándole hasta el interior. Era tan humillante.

Se acurrucó un poco más. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en dormir y no en cuán asfixiante era estar allí.

\O-O/

Las semanas pasaban y Harry se sentía cada vez más cansado y adolorido por tantos golpes que se daba con tal de tirar a Malfoy de su lomo. Estaba tentado a ceder, a ignorar su magullado orgullo a cambio de un día de descanso. Se notaba que el Slytherin contaba con pociones para los moratones y contra el dolor a diferencia de él.

Aquel día terminaron su particular duelo cuando el Sol ya se había ocultado. Malfoy le quitó la montura y en cuanto se giró para desaparecerla en los establos, Harry se tumbó agotado dispuesto a dormirse en ese instante y lugar.

Draco miró al pegaso con una ceja levantada. Había tenido fuerza para lanzarle por los aires hacía cinco minutos y en ese momento no podía ni andar unos pasos para dormir en los establos.

Lo contempló unos minutos, visto así parecía totalmente inofensivo. Se dio el lujo de acariciarlo, el caballo ni se inmutó. Sonrió, los libros tenían razón: esos seres eran increíbles.

Realizó un hechizo delimitante que comenzaba y terminaba en la barrera formando un semicírculo. Por esa vez lo dejaría allí, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no se pasearía por el jardín de su madre o ésta los mataría a ambos. Conforme, se marchó a por su merecido descanso y las benditas pociones que aliviarían su dolor.

\O-O/

Harry despertó horas después. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado por no encontrarse en el establo, sino bajo un limpio cielo cubierto de estrellas. Cerró los ojos sin ánimo de levantarse: le dolían hasta músculos que no sabía que tenía.

No iba a poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo. Muy a su pesar iba a tener que ceder y dejar que lo montase, convertirse en la mascota de Malfoy. Quizás debería cambiar de plan: dejar que el hurón se confiara y cuando le quitase el maldito collar y saliesen a dar una vuelta, escapar.

Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza espantado ante sus propios pensamientos. No podía estar considerando someterse a Malfoy de esa manera, sería como rendirse.

Miró hacia donde sabía que estaba la barrera y luchando contra el dolor, se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a ella.

No, si debía perder al menos lo haría con la convicción de que había hecho todo lo posible por escapar. Aunque drenase toda su magia y descubriese su tapadera, lo haría.

"_Paso a paso se hace el camino"_ se dijo al tiempo que lanzaba sobre la barrera el pequeño flujo de magia que escapaba del collar. _"Sólo necesito una grieta y una gota de mi sangre como pegaso para que termine de abrirse"._

_\O-O/_

Las alarmas sonaron en la Mansión. Draco despertó sobresaltado. Con un hechizo las protecciones identificaron al atacante. Era el pegaso.

"_Debe estar golpeando las protecciones como el loco que es"_ pensó Draco despreocupado. _"Es imposible que desactive las protecciones"_ se dijo acallando las alarmas con otro hechizo y volviendo a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas sin la menor intención de levantarse.

Acababa de quedarse dormido cuando su madre lo despertó.

–Draco, ¿por qué no has ido a comprobar las protecciones? –inquirió preocupada.

–Mhh… –Draco se incorporó frotándose los ojos–. Es sólo el pegaso, madre, no hay de qué preocuparse.

–¿Volvió a escapar?– preguntó con un tono de incredulidad en la voz.

–No, lo dejé dormido fuera –respondió–. No te preocupes, tu jardín está a salvo.

–Ese animal está dando muchos problemas –protestó–. Deberías de ir a meterlo en el establo, es demasiado impredecible.

Draco abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero la mirada de su madre le decía que no aceptaría ninguna objeción y no le dejaría dormir hasta que atendiese sus demandas. A veces le trataba como si fuese un niño en vez de un hombre de veintidós años.

Suspiró resignado, apartó las mantas con desgana y se vistió con parsimonia.

Caminó lentamente mirando al suelo, pensando en la actitud de su madre que al día siguiente marchaba con su tía Andrómeda a visitar Praga, en cómo habían reconstruido los lazos a la menor oportunidad. Era increíble cómo la guerra había cambiado a tantas personas. Tanto como para que por los cumpleaños de su sobrino Teddy y otros importantes eventos familiares tuviese que tragarse su desagrado y soportar a la sabelotodo, a la comadreja y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Al menos si los Gryffindor se ponían muy amigables con él o si Granger lograba que se enzarzase en una apasionada discusión sobre cualquier tema con ella y para su posterior vergüenza no se daba cuenta de ello hasta que era demasiado tarde, con preguntar si se sabía algo de Potter a todos les cambiaba la cara y le dejaban tranquilo.

Ya estaba cerca de la linde de sus terrenos y extrañamente estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Levantó la vista y no vio al pegaso coceando la barrera como había esperado. Avanzó a paso ligero preocupado hasta que divisó un bulto en el suelo. Amplificó su _Lumos_ y se detuvo al identificar lo que había sobre la hierba: ¡era una persona!

Se acercó más y observó el largo cabello negro que cubría toda su espalda terminando en desordenadas puntas donde ésta perdía su nombre y daba paso a unas redondas y deseables nalgas. Sus piernas torneadas estaban ligeramente dobladas. La rodeó por los pies y su mirada ascendió por las piernas, pasando por las huesudas rodillas, hasta la prueba inequívoca de que era un chico. Vio los marcados músculos de su abdomen y pecho entre los mechones de pelo que lo cubrían y el collar retenedor en su cuello. Ese chico era su pegaso, era un animago. _"¡Tanto tiempo desperdiciado!"_ pensó consternado antes de seguir con su inspección. Bajo el manto negro pudo distinguir los jugosos labios entreabiertos por el hierro de las riendas que aun llevaba puestas, la pequeña nariz, las largas pestañas entremezcladas con el cabello y, aunque apenas distinguible entre la maraña, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Dio un paso atrás desconcertado por el descubrimiento. Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar, se pellizcó el brazo: estaba despierto y la cicatriz no había desaparecido.

"_Pero Potter está muerto. Tiene que estar muerto"_ se dijo. Se puso en cuclillas junto al chico y apartó el pelo de su rostro, eliminando la remota posibilidad de que fuese otra persona con la misma cicatriz.

Se frotó los brazos al sentir frío y al estar tan cerca del cuerpo observó que éste tenía la piel de gallina, pero no temblaba. Debía de estar inconsciente.

Intentó un _Reennervate_, pero no funcionó. Extrañado, realizó unos sencillos hechizos de diagnóstico que le indicaron que la inconsciencia de Potter se debía a un agotamiento mágico.

No podía dejarlo ahí, él mismo se estaba helando. Finalmente, lo levitó hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados. Lo metió en la cama y no pudo evitar recorrer con los ojos la desnuda piel canela una vez más. _"Potter ha cambiado, ha cambiado mucho" _pensó lamiéndose los labios.

Se obligó a taparle y dirigirse a su propia habitación a paso ligero, o tan rápido como la incomodidad que sentía entre sus piernas se lo permitiese.

**Continuará...** (mañana)

**N/A:** Los comentarios son la chispa que enciende la llama de la imaginación, que atrae a las musas y te impulsa a mejorar cada vez que vuelves a tomar la pluma.

¿Te animas? ;)


	2. Parte II

**Beta: **adlerless

**Parte II**

–Buenos días, hijo –saludó Narcissa al verle entrar en el comedor a la mañana siguiente.

–Buenos días –respondió el aludido sin mucha ilusión.

–¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó intentando averiguar la razón de su desánimo. Draco asintió–. ¿Cómo te fue anoche con el pegaso?

Draco observó a su madre un momento. Se la veía feliz e ilusionada como hacía mucho tiempo por el viaje que iba a realizar con su hermana. No merecía que opacase ese brillo con preocupaciones.

–Lo encontré aporreando la barrera y lo devolví a la cuadra. No debí haberlo dejado fuera para que nos despertara a esas horas –contestó finalmente.

Narcissa lo miró suspicaz, sabía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero lo dejó pasar por esa vez. Confiaba en que si fuese algo importante su hijo se lo habría dicho, por lo que volvió a dirigir su atención a su desayuno.

Dos horas después, se despedían con un caluroso abrazo y las recomendaciones de Narcissa a su hijo de que se cuidase, la llamase si ocurría algo y tuviese paciencia con los aurores si decidían pasar a seguir buscando Magia Negra en su ausencia. _"Ni que fuese un niño"_ pensó Draco con humor y afecto por su preocupada madre. Ella siempre alegaba que toda preocupación era poca y que no quería volver a perderle, como había pensado que ocurriría en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Draco la comprendía, tras la extraña muerte de su padre en Azkaban dos años atrás, sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Cuando su madre se desapareció en dirección a la Terminal de Transportes Internacionales, él cerró la puerta de la mansión y se dirigió a paso ligero a ver a su "huésped".

\O-O/

Harry despertó por la claridad tras sus párpados y dedujo que había amanecido hacía tres o cuatro horas. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la comodidad del terreno sobre el que estaba acostado, la suavidad del tejido que le cubría, el olor a limpio y la ausencia del sonido de sus compañeros de establo y del piar de los pájaros.

Abrió los ojos y encontró todo borroso: había vuelto a su forma humana y con ella su aguda miopía.

–¡Mierda! –dijo escuchando su voz después de meses.

"_Debo de haber drenado mi magia con la barrera"_ pensó.

Se esforzó por ajustar su vista y ver lo que le rodeaba. Definitivamente estaba en una cama, con unas caras sábanas. _"Y desnudo" _concluyó tras mirar bajo ellas.

Las paredes y el suelo eran de piedra. Había una puerta a los pies de la cama y otra a la izquierda que supuso que conducirían al exterior y al baño. Había unas puertas dobles en la misma pared que una de las puertas que apostaría que era un armario. En la otra pared había un escritorio, una silla y una estantería colgada en la pared llena de lo que se figuró que serían libros.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, el collar seguía allí. Algo le decía que seguía estando en la Mansión Malfoy.

Se levantó dispuesto a descubrir cuál de esas puertas llevaba al baño y, con un poco de suerte, conseguir algo de ropa que le valiera del armario, cuando la puerta frente a la cama se abrió.

En ella apareció Draco Malfoy, la mancha borrosa que formaba su pelo rubio era inconfundible. El hombre recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo. Él volvió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–No es como si no lo hubiese visto todo ya –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona.

Harry se sonrojó más, hasta hacer honor a la casa de Gryffindor.

–De modo que he estado desperdiciando mi tiempo intentando montar al Niño que vivió y vivió. Ya veo los titulares: "¡Ha vuelto! El Niño que sobrevivió para ser montado por Draco Malfoy". Sí... me gusta cómo suena, ¿a ti no, Potter? –continuó diciendo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Si no tuvieses esta asquerosa afición de cazar, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Así es que, ¿por qué no me quitas este jodido collar y cada uno sigue con su vida? –le sugirió Harry enfadado.

Malfoy se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama y él reculó pegándose al cabecero de la cama y subiendo la sábana hasta su cuello instintivamente.

–Vamos a dejar dos cosas claras: Uno –dijo sacando un dedo de su mano derecha–: no vuelvas a osar insultar la cacería que practico. Es una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación y no hago daño a nada ni a nadie –vio a Potter abrir la boca para protestar, pero le cortó antes de que pudiese hacerlo–. Esos golpes te los diste tú solo, no me culpes de tu masoquismo.

Y dos –continuó sacando otro dedo–: Será mejor que aprendas a comportarte, ya que desde este instante eres mi prisionero.

–Sigue soñando Malfoy, me voy a largar en cuanto te des la vuelta y no vas a impedírmelo –replicó Harry.

–¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo con el collar puesto? Además, aunque pudieses disponer de tu magia no podrías destruir una barrera de sangre –apuntó–. La única forma de salir de la mansión es que yo te dé permiso, no creo que tengas más elfos en la manga para sacrificar con tal de salvarte.

–No te atrevas... –comenzó a decir furioso por la insinuación de que había utilizado de esa forma a Dobby.

–¡Compórtate o no saldrás de aquí nunca! –le interrumpió el rubio. Harry se calló y esperó matándole con la mirada–. El trato es simple y muy benevolente por mi parte, de modo que deja de esforzarte para colmar mi paciencia y hacerme cambiar de opinión –lo amonestó como a un niño–. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber qué has hecho todos estos años viviendo como un animal.

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Sí lo es tu libertad –repuso caminando hacia la puerta–. Deberías reconsiderarlo y... Potter, date una ducha: apestas a cuadra.

La puerta se cerró suavemente y volvió a quedarse solo. No sabía cómo conseguía siempre meterse en esos líos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta que ya estaba seguro que era el baño, si en algo tenía razón el hurón era en que necesitaba una ducha.

Mientras lo hacía pensó en el trato. No estaba muy por la labor de contarle nada, al menos a ese Malfoy. Si volviese a aparecer ese relajado que había conocido las últimas semanas no le importaría charlar con él o lo que fuera. Se dijo que esperaría a que Malfoy se cansase de él.

\O-O/

Había pasado tres días encerrado en aquella habitación, la puerta sólo se abría a las horas de las comidas por si se dignaba a bajar al comedor, sino un elfo le llevaba una bandeja con alimento. Malfoy decía que no permitiría que muriese de hambre antes de que le contase lo que quería.

El día anterior, cuando la puerta se había abierto a la hora de la cena, había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para salir al jardín, estar tanto tiempo encerrado comenzaba a asfixiarle. Pero se había quedado con las ganas, pues, cuando había llegado a la planta baja e intentado ir hacia las vidrieras que daban al exterior en vez de al comedor, una barrera se lo había impedido.

Guiado por su furia, había ido en la única dirección posible a gritarle a Malfoy, ya que tanto quería saber de él, que llevaba cuatro años en libertad y no soportaba estar encerrado, por lo que ya estaba tardando en dejarle salir como mínimo a los terrenos de la mansión. El rubio se había reído en su cara y alegado que era su prisionero y él decidiría dónde lo detendría, y que si quería salir, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Él había salido a paso ligero del comedor, azotando la puerta de su habitación, tirando la bandeja con comida que había aparecido en el escritorio y pateando los muebles. Para él aquello era peor que cuando Malfoy intentaba montarle.

Después de consultarlo con la almohada, había decidido darle una oportunidad. Si conseguía traer de vuelta al Draco simpático le contaría todo, sino siempre podía pasar al plan B: incordiar al Slytherin hasta que desease deshacerse de él.

\O-O/

Aquella mañana se vistió con las ropas autoajustables que encontró en el armario del dormitorio, se recogió el pelo con una cinta y bajó a desayunar.

Malfoy estaba extendiendo mantequilla sobre la que parecía su primera tostada, teniendo en cuenta que en la pirámide de rebanadas de pan perfectamente colocado sólo parecía faltar la cúspide.

El joven aristócrata se detuvo en su quehacer al verle sentarse pacíficamente frente a él y servirse una taza de chocolate en la que comenzó a mojar galletas de avena cubiertas de chocolate.

Malfoy lo miró arrugando la nariz.

–Te gusta el chocolate –comentó.

–Sí, mucho –respondió Harry llevándose otra galleta a la boca–. Hacía tiempo que no lo pillaba. Se come tan bien aquí que estoy considerando quedarme.

–Creía que no estabas conforme con tu encierro –le recordó.

Harry chascó la lengua. –Ese es el punto más importante en mi lista de inconvenientes –dijo–. Pensé que podrías soltarme un poco la correa.

–¿Vas a contarme por qué el Salvador del Mundo Mágico decidió fingir su muerte y huir a los bosques de Noruega? –preguntó Draco.

–Fue por los renos –contestó ocultando su sonrisa tras su taza. Si no caía con esto renunciaría y pasaría al plan B.

–¿Por los renos? –repitió sus palabras perplejo.

–Sí, son muy pacíficos y unos colgados –le confirmó el moreno.

Malfoy elevó una ceja cada vez más extrañado.

–En realidad primero fui a Islandia, pero aunque los renos son unos cachondos mentales y me caen muy bien, al final me cansé de no tener una conversación un poco más inteligente. En Islandia no hay anfibios ni reptiles, ¿lo sabías? –su interlocutor negó con la cabeza y él se comió otra galleta en dos bocados antes de seguir hablando–. Yo tampoco. Así es que cuando lo descubrí, busqué un lugar en el que hubiese renos y serpientes. Las serpientes son los animales con las conversaciones más entretenidas de los que he visto hasta ahora, aunque no puedes bajar la guardia ni un segundo, porque al mínimo descuido se vuelven contra ti, y además puedo charlar con ellas sin hacer gestos extraños como sucede con el pegaso. Y por eso me mudé a Noruega.

–Todavía no comprendo la importancia de los renos –decidió seguirle el juego Malfoy, aunque comenzaba a pensar que Potter había perdido la cabeza.

–Ya te lo he dicho: tienen mucho sentido del humor. Aunque puede que influyan las setas –explicó.

–¿Las setas? –preguntó el rubio cada vez más seguro de la locura de Potter.

–Sí, van en grupo a chupar setas, esas que son rojas con pintitas blancas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Recuerdo haberlo buscado... –dijo quedando pensativo unos segundos–. ¡Ah, sí! _Amanita muscaria_. Si la comes es mortal, pero en pequeñas dosis es alucinógena.

–¿A los renos les gusta chupar setas? A otro con ese cuento, Potter –dijo Draco incrédulo.

–Es verdad, los muggles han hecho estudios de eso y todo. Totalmente verídico –aseguró.

–Entonces te gustan los renos porque vas a chupar setas con ellos –dijo sin todavía creerse ni media palabra.

–No, yo no lo he hecho. Es peligroso sin nadie sobrio que te vigile, podría tirarme por un barranco o aparecerme en un pueblo y lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Draco ya no pudo aguantar con la imagen mental de un Potter desnudo, drogado y maldiciendo muggles en primera plana del Profeta y se echó a reí. Y Harry rió con él.

–¿Sabes, Malfoy? Me caes bien cuando dejas atrás esa máscara de hielo de niño pedante –dijo Harry cuando lograron parar de reír.

Draco sonrió a su pesar y lo miró con suspicacia.

–¿Lo que quiere decir que lo de los renos sólo era una artimaña? –preguntó.

–No, ya te lo dije. Incluso está documentado, palabra de mago –juró llevándose la mano al corazón.

–Vale, y ahora en serio, ¿por qué te marchaste así, sin decirle a nadie? Porque sé perfectamente que ni Granger ni Weasley saben nada de esto –quiso saber.

Harry suspiró y se puso serio ante la inevitable respuesta.

–Por mucho que tú creyeses lo contrario, siempre odié mi fama y después de acabar con Voldemort sabía que aquello se volvería insoportable. Quería poder cagar sin que nadie estuviese documentándolo, gracias –terminó de explicar quitando hierro al asunto.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, Potter como pegaso le había caído bien y al que se presentaba frente a él comenzaba a encontrarle el encanto. Si lo juntaba con lo que sabía que había bajo la ropa, empezaba a considerar que habían desperdiciado un valioso tiempo peleando.

–Y Ron y Hermione... ya les había arrastrado de acampada conmigo todo el año. Ellos sí sabían lo que querían hacer cuando la guerra acabase, yo de lo único que estaba seguro era de lo que no quería –continuó explicando–. Necesitaba alejarme de todo y reflexionar, y no lo hubiera conseguido si alguien hubiese sabido dónde estaba –soltó un pesado suspiro y bebió un poco de chocolate–. No fue fácil.

–Te estuvieron buscando durante dos años por todo el mundo, no comprendo cómo no te encontraron. No eres muy precavido que se diga, Potter –apuntó Draco.

–No estaban buscando un pegaso –contestó obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Malfoy, aunque con su visión borrosa no lo pudo ver–. Durante ese año estuvimos practicando muchos hechizos y maldiciones juntos, pero por lo demás intentaba dejarles solos todo el tiempo posible. Fue entonces cuando pensé en qué hacer si salía vivo de aquella locura, y una vez lo decidí aproveché el tiempo que me tocaba hacer guardia para practicar –explicó–. Desde que descubrí que mi padre y Sirius fueron animagos había deseado serlo y me esforcé por lograrlo.

–Creo que no pensaste lo suficiente, no que me sorprenda, porque fingir tu muerte... ¿Es que no pensabas volver? –preguntó Malfoy–. Y ya han pasado cuatro años, creo que es tiempo suficiente para pensar incluso para ti.

–No pensé mucho en eso –confesó Harry dejando pasar el velado insulto–. Era feliz en el bosque, nunca había vivido tan despreocupadamente ni estado tan en paz. A veces echaba de menos a mis amigos y necesitaba un poco de calor humano, sobre todo en Navidad y cuando sentía que mayo se acercaba. Pero pasando un par de días entre personas en algún pueblecito cercano lo sobrellevaba.

–¿Calor humano con muggles? ¿Ahora lo llaman así? –se burló.

–¿Eso es lo más importante de todo lo que te he dicho? Eres un pervertido sexual, Malfoy. Aunque ya había llegado a esa conclusión con las batallitas de tus salidas nocturnas que me has hecho escuchar durante dos meses –contraatacó Harry.

Draco se sonrojó al ser consciente de todo lo que Potter sabía de él. ¿Quién le mandaba hablar solo o con los caballos que no podían contestarlo?, para el caso lo mismo daba.

–No cambies de tema, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí –le disuadió–. Estábamos diciendo que voy a tener que dejar de llamarte San Potter, ¿cierto?

Harry rió ante la molestia en la voz del rubio.

–Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho de mí –se opuso–. ¿Y cómo es que sabes de tan buena tinta que Ron y Hermione no saben de mi existencia?

–Las catástrofes unen –dijo con pesar por toda respuesta. Al ver la perplejidad en la cara de Potter continuó explicando–: Mi madre y su hermana Andrómeda se han vuelto a reunir.

–Me alegro por ellas, pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta –dijo Harry.

–¡Ojalá todos pensasen como tú! Pero al parecer mi tía viene con un paquete lleno de Gryffindors –dijo con molestia. Harry rió por lo bajo–. No te rías Potter, que no tiene gracia. Además todo es culpa tuya, si no te hubieses hecho el muerto, toda la Orden del Fénix y eso a lo que llamasteis E.D. no se sentirían en la obligación de sustituirte en tu papel como padrino de Teddy.

Harry paró de reír abruptamente. Si algo le había hecho más de una vez dudar de su decisión era que sentía que había fallado a Remus y a Tonks, que por su culpa el niño no tenía padres ni padrino como él, aunque su abuela lo amaba a diferencia de sus tíos.

–Debe estar muy grande –dijo en voz más baja por la tristeza reflexiva.

–Sí, es un gran chico. Intento enseñarle a ser un buen Slytherin, pero es demasiado testarudo y acaba con mi paciencia cambiando el color de su pelo y su cara cada dos por tres –contó Draco entre divertido y mortificado.

Harry sonrió un poco. –No se puede esperar menos del hijo de un Merodeador.

Pensó que el otro le preguntaría a qué se refería con Merodeador, pero al parecer había oído algo parecido porque rodó los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Malfoy cogió su varita e hizo un _Tempus._

–Un placer hablar contigo, pero algunos seguimos estando vivos en este mundo y tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo con retintín.

–¿No vas a quitarme esto? –preguntó Harry señalando el collar en su cuello.

–Creo que te queda bien –bromeó recibiendo una mirada asesina–. Además no has contestado todas mis preguntas.

–Al menos me dejarás salir de la casa, ¿verdad? –pidió haciendo un mohín.

–No engañas a nadie con esa cara de perro apaleado, Potter –replicó con una media sonrisa, había sentido el impulso de alborotarle el pelo como si estuviese acariciando un perro.

–Venga, Malfoy, enróllate un poco –insistió el moreno–. Con esta cosa no puedo ni transformarme, sabes que no voy a escapar.

–Vale, Potter. Quitaré esas barreras cuando vuelva –dijo en tono cansino saliendo del comedor.

–¡Ey! ¿Cómo que cuando vuelvas? ¡Malfoy! –protestó Harry pero el rubio continuó su camino hacia la puerta de salida sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire: le seguía encantando molestar a Potter.

\O-O/

Harry pasó el día vagando por la Mansión, pero después de perderse dos veces y tener que llamar a un elfo para que le indicase el camino de vuelta, una vez antes y otra después del almuerzo, había decidido quedarse en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y, como había pasado la mayoría del tiempo mientras exploraba la casa, se encontró pensando en Draco, aunque no sabía en qué momento había empezado a pensar en él por su nombre de pila. Quizás fuese porque necesitaba diferenciarlo del chico que había conocido en el colegio. Pensaba en las sonrisas sinceras y los distintos sentimientos expresados en su voz, ojalá hubiese podido ver si sus ojos brillaban también con las distintas emociones. Definitivamente Draco estaba mejor así, se le veía más relajado, más auténtico, en vez de ser una burda copia de su padre. Jamás hubiese pensado que el Slytherin tuviese sentido del humor como había comprobado con el tema de los renos o que soportase e incluso disfrutase de la compañía de un niño como había deducido que ocurría con Teddy por la sonrisa que había permanecido en sus labios mientras hablaba del crío sin ser consciente de ello.

"_Sí, definitivamente mejor"_ pensó recordando el torso desnudo del rubio perlado de sudor unos días atrás.

Al parecer esa última salida no le había saciado, si tenía que guiarse por la rapidez con la que se había puesto duro, por mucho que aquel chico rubio de ojos color miel y piel morena le hubiese dejado incapaz de sentarse durante dos días. Harry se mordió el labio gimiendo ante el recuerdo.

Puede que la culpa no la tuviese ese rubio, sino el que en ese momento lo retenía en su casa. Su pelo seguía siendo rubio platino, sus ojos grises, su nariz respingona, su barbilla afilada, su piel blanca como la leche y su altura superior a la suya, pero eso era todo lo que continuaba siendo igual al chico de diecisiete años que recordaba. A ese chico delgaducho parecían haberle aparecido músculos por todo el cuerpo y ahora Malfoy era definitivamente su tipo...

"_Ahora no me importaría que me montara". _Ese pensamiento acudió a su mente sin saber de dónde procedía, se llevó las manos a la cara y agitó la cabeza negativamente intentando expulsar la idea.

Por mucho que hubiese conseguido hacerle reír y charlar con él amistosamente, eso no quería decir que Malfoy lo estimase lo más mínimo, por algo seguía llevando aquel collar dentro de aquellas asfixiantes cuatro paredes. Simplemente era imposible.

Harry suspiró mirando la parte baja de su cuerpo, tendría que hacer algo para solucionar aquello. De hecho necesitaba una ducha, una larga y placentera ducha.

Se levantó quitándose la ropa camino del baño.

\O-O/

Draco regresó aquella tarde de dos extenuantes reuniones. Nunca le habían resultado tan agotadoras, aunque antes no tenía que esforzarse tanto por concentrarse. Desde la noche que había descubierto que Potter era el pegaso, la imagen de aquel apetecible cuerpo desnudo no había desaparecido de su mente. Nunca antes le había pasado con ningún otro mago o bruja, aunque también era cierto que jamás había deseado a alguien y había pasado más de un día antes de llevárselo a la cama.

Quería creer que ese era el problema, que no se lo había tirado, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era sólo eso, pues de otro modo no hubiese continuado todo el día con tan buen humor recordando la conversación y las risas del desayuno, aunque Draco intentaba enviar esos pensamientos lo más lejos posible.

Se dirigió a la habitación en la que alojaba a Potter esperando encontrarlo allí, sino tendría que mandar a un elfo a buscarlo y traerlo ante él.

Abrió la puerta, no se molestó en llamar ya que no era un invitado. La colcha de la cama estaba arrugada revelando que alguien había estado acostado sobre ella y había un reguero de ropa en el suelo: una camiseta, unos pantalones y unos calzoncillos que desaparecían por la puerta entreabierta del baño por la que escapaba el sonido del grifo de la ducha abierto.

Demasiado tentador para no seguir aquel camino. Con sigilo caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y miró por el hueco que dejaba la puerta abierta hacia la ducha de mampara de cristal cubierta por gotas tras la cual estaba Potter, y de qué manera.

Estaba inclinado con la frente apoyada en la pared, dos dedos desaparecían entre sus nalgas entrando y saliendo, la otra mano debía estar bombeando su polla a juzgar por el movimiento del brazo. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido del agua que caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo pintándolo de gotitas.

Al instante, Draco sintió cómo su sangre se concentraba al sur y sus pantalones parecían ser demasiado estrechos para lo que debían albergar. Deseaba ir hasta el moreno y ayudarle en su tarea enterrándose en ese culo tan bien preparado... _para él_. Si su mente no le jugaba malas pasadas, había escuchado su nombre entre los gemidos del chico. Pero su conciencia, su jodida conciencia, y modales, maldito aquel que los hubiese inventado, le hicieron quedarse donde estaba observando, aunque no pudo evitar que una mano bajase hasta su dolorosa erección y, abriendo los pantalones, comenzase a masturbarse.

No iba a durar mucho, y si pudiese ver su rostro contraído en una expresión de placer, sentir su piel, morder sus labios rojos y beber sus gemidos, sentirse apretado por su caliente culo... Se corrió viendo cómo Potter también lo hacía echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su espalda.

El Gryffindor se irguió poco después terminando de limpiar su cuerpo antes de cerrar el grifo de la ducha. Draco juraría que le había visto cuando se había girado para coger una toalla, pero no se quedó a comprobarlo. Lanzó un _Fregotego_ al desastre que manchaba su mano y sus pantalones, y salió rápidamente de allí.

\O-O/

Estaban sentados en el comedor cenando y Draco no podía mirar a Potter sin recordar los eventos de esa tarde.

Harry comía extrañado por la distancia y silencio entre ellos, que pensaba haber disipado aquella mañana. Observó la mezcla de verduras en su plato. Era incapaz de diferenciar las judías verdes de los espárragos trigueros y odiaba los segundos. Como pegaso su vista era perfecta, la magia de la criatura lo curaba, pero al regresar a su forma humana volvía a tener su aguda miopía.

–Malfoy –le llamó haciendo que levantase la vista de su plato en el que parecía tan concentrado–. Tengo un grave problema –empezó a decir sacando valor Gryffindor–. No sé si recordarás que no veo muy bien, y como no puedo disponer de mis gafas porque me tienes aquí encerrado –le recriminó sutilmente–, te quería preguntar si por casualidad no tendrías una poción correctora de vista.

–¿No te has curado la vista? –preguntó entre sorprendido y aliviado porque aquello quería decir que no le había visto aquella tarde.

–No, transformado veo bien y cuando estoy con mi forma tengo mis gafas guardadas –respondió.

–¿Tan mal ves? –preguntó Draco.

–Para mí todo son manchas –admitió.

–Podría preparártelo, no es tan difícil –dijo pensando en los ingredientes que necesitaría.

–También podrías soltarme y así podría ir a por mis gafas –sugirió Harry.

–A lo mejor no las necesitas tanto –replicó.

–Marea un poco y no puedo distinguir a tu abuela de tu padre, su mancha es igual –dijo mortificado recordando cuando aquella mañana había entrado en la sala de los retratos y todos le habían parecido iguales.

–Y si la preparo, ¿qué harías a cambio? –dijo el Slytherin en un tono bajo que caldeó todo el cuerpo de Harry.

–Lo que quieras –contestó el Gryffindor esperando que ese tono sugiriese lo que él había sentido, lanzándose sin pensar a por esa oportunidad.

–¿Lo que quiera? –preguntó Draco pensando cómo se podía ser tan estúpido para decir aquello.

Harry asintió.

–No sabes dónde te metes –dijo sonriendo con petulancia.

–Puede que sí lo haga, ¿quién sabe? –contestó–. Ahora...em... ¿podrías quitar los espárragos de mi plato con un hechizo? –pidió sonrojado–. No los soporto.

Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pedía. Potter era un caso.

\O-O/

Dos horas más tarde, Draco le entregaba a Harry un humeante vial de poción amarilla. Harry lo olfateó prediciendo que su sabor sería tan repulsivo como su olor, miró a Draco y tras un titubeo se lo bebió de un trago.

"_Es peor que el pis de duende"_ pensó agitándose asqueado.

Cuando volvió a mirar al Slytherin su vista comenzó a aclararse.

–Eso fue rápido –comentó Harry.

–Tendrás que beberlo todos los días –informó Malfoy.

–Estás de broma. Prefiero no ver nada, esto sabe a rayos, Malfoy –protestó el moreno agitando el bote vacío ante la cara del rubio–. ¿No puedes echarle algo para que sepa mejor?

–No –contestó conteniendo una sonrisa.

–¿No puedes o no quieres? –preguntó perspicaz.

Draco sonrió esa vez, Potter no era tan despistado e ingenuo como había supuesto.

–Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta, Potter. Tendrás que aguantarte –dijo sentándose junto al otro en el sofá, sus rodillas se rozaban transmitiendo un calor abrasante–. Deja que me asegure de que no ha habido efectos secundarios.

Alzó la cabeza del moreno con una mano en la barbilla, aprovechando para acariciar su cuello con las puntas de los dedos, y se acercó a su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia a fin de examinar sus ojos.

–No se observan vetas rojas ni puntos amarillos. Yo diría que has asimilado perfectamente la poción –diagnosticó Draco.

Harry observó los ojos grises más cerca que nunca y después desvió la mirada a los labios cuyas palabras pronunciadas habían entrado en los suyos entreabiertos. Sentía la fina piel de la mano del rubio rozando su cuello y simplemente dejó de pensar y tomó lo que deseaba.

Sorpresivamente, Draco se encontró siendo besado y no tardó en responder con ímpetu. Potter había dicho que haría lo que quisiera y sin pedirlo ya lo estaba haciendo. La mano que tenía en su cuello la movió a su cabeza enterrando los dedos en el largo pelo y la otra la coló bajo la camiseta del moreno acariciando la suave piel de su espalda, y con ambas manos atrayéndole más cerca.

Sus lenguas bailaban una sensual danza en sus bocas, persiguiéndose y acariciándose por cada recoveco. Se encontraron queriendo más, mucho más, envidiando a sus lenguas porque ellas podían disfrutar de tanto contacto. Poco a poco, Draco fue empujando a Potter y éste atrayéndolo hasta que quedó acostado de espaldas sobre el sillón. Gimieron al unísono ante el contacto de sus erecciones encerradas en sus pantalones y Draco movió sus caderas frotándose contra el otro en busca de un poco de alivio.

Harry tiró de la camisa del rubio, maldiciendo al collar que aún llevaba puesto por impedirle hacer desaparecer toda la ropa. El otro lo permitió a cambio de poder deshacerse también de su camiseta. La piel de uno contra el otro se sentía increíble, además podía sentir la magia de su amante agitarse en su interior. Él nunca había experimentado aquello, adoró la sensación y supo que el sexo con muggles ya nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

La boca del Slytherin pasaba por cada parte descubierta de su cuerpo y las manos eran ágiles y rápidas: los pantalones de ambos habían desaparecido y comenzaban a bajar sus calzoncillos.

Parecían precipitarse hacia un final demasiado rápido del que Harry no tenía el menor control. En otras circunstancias lo hubiese dejado hacer, pero no en ese momento. Cuando la boca del rubio se sintió peligrosamente cerca de su polla, decidió que era el momento de darle la vuelta a la situación y a ellos mismos: hizo que esa boca se encontrase con la suya y en la distracción del beso cambió sus posiciones.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar disconforme, pero cuando su polla fue frotada entre los glúteos del moreno gimió olvidando para qué había abierto la boca en un principio.

Harry besó y mordió su cuello y pecho dejando fácilmente marcas sobre la piel blanca, sin parar ni un momento de moverse arriba y abajo, friccionando la erección entre sus nalgas.

Draco sentía que iba a acabar demasiado pronto y él sólo quería entrar en aquel agujero que rozaba una y otra vez con la punta de su pene. Intentó que el moreno se posicionase un poco más atrás de modo que pudiese apartar su miembro del placentero roce a fin de llevar sus dedos a ese lugar para prepararle para la penetración. Pero no lo conseguía y podía sentir la risa del otro contra su piel. Harto de no conseguir lo que quería empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba de la rodilla del otro pegada al respaldo del sofá, logrando hacerle caer al suelo.

Aprovechando su posición a cuatro patas se colocó tras él y lo desestabilizó sujetando uno de sus brazos a su espalda, no volvería a jugársela. Introdujo un dedo en la arrugada hendidura tocando aquel punto en su interior con el que obtuvo un placentero gemido de Potter y evitó que protestara en el caso de que fuese a hacerlo, que no era así.

Deseaba entrar lo antes posible, pero decidió atormentar al Gryffindor un poco más, tal y como éste había hecho con él. Movió ese dedo en círculos lentamente, metiéndolo y sacándolo. Minutos después le acompañó un segundo dígito mientras él torturaba con su boca la oreja, cuello y, tras apartar el largo pelo dejándolo caer a los lados, nuca y espalda del moreno.

–Voy a montarte, Potter –dijo en el oído de su amante con emoción, moviendo en círculos los tres dedos que tenía en el orificio del otro.

–Como no lo hagas ya ¡Ah! Vas a cabalgar pero...mmm...sobre mi polla –le advirtió.

Draco rió sacando los dedos de su culo.

–Más quisieras –susurró sensualmente posicionándose en el anhelante ano.

Entró de una sola vez y a sus oídos llegó un ronco gemido mezcla de dolor y placer. No se detuvo mucho, salió casi por completo para volver a embestir una y otra vez, alcanzando un ritmo vertiginoso. Cuando sintió que faltaba poco para que se corriese soltó el brazo de Potter que había mantenido sujeto para que éste pudiera masturbarse y poco después alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se sintió capaz, Draco salió del cálido abrazo en su miembro y se tumbó en el sofá. Harry se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos.

–Sabía que al final te montaría, de un modo u otro –dijo Draco con socarronería.

Harry bufó rodando los ojos. Se llevó una mano al cuello rascándose con un dedo bajo el molesto collar.

–Pues ya que lo conseguiste, podrías quitarme esto, ¿no crees? ¿O es que aún me tienes miedo? –le retó sonriendo.

–Tengo que asegurarme de que he logrado "domarte" bien antes de hacerlo –le siguió el juego no cayendo en la provocación–. Lo consultaré con la almohada cuando tenga una bajo la cabeza.

Harry protestó lanzando Avadas por los ojos, pero no resultó.

No fue hasta dos días después que decidió liberarle, y si lo hizo fue porque al día siguiente regresaba su madre. Habían disfrutado de esos días juntos de todas las maneras posibles: hablando, riendo, comiendo, jugando al quidditch –Harry no podía haber sonreído más en el momento que surcó el cielo en una escoba después de tantos años– y, por supuesto, follando, o como ellos lo llamaban montándose.

Cuando Draco le contó a su madre lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, ésta no había podido creerlo. Le había hecho cientos de veces la misma pregunta, que si estaba seguro de que era él y estaba vivo. Cuando parecía haber aceptado la nueva información, le contó cuán enredado estaba con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Narcissa había pasado un día entero asimilándolo, que su hijo estuviese liado nada menos que con Harry Potter no era algo fácil de digerir.

Dos días más tarde, regresó Harry. Narcissa lo recibió con recelo, pero ante la felicidad que veía en su hijo acabó aceptándolo en la familia y de vez en cuando conversando con él sobre las tierras del norte que había visitado junto a sus padres cuando era niña.

Cuando tres días después acompañó a Draco a casa de su tía Andrómeda para una reunión familiar, los presentes habían tenido que pellizcarse para creer que no era un sueño, que su amigo estaba vivo y al fin había regresado. Hermione le había abrazado para no volver a soltarle, Ron le había dado las acostumbradas palmaditas en la espalda antes de unirse al abrazo sin poder evitarlo, y poco a poco los demás se habían unido al abrazo colectivo hasta el punto en que Draco pensó que el moreno había sido devorado por la avalancha de pelirrojos.

Mamá Weasley había llorado y le había dicho que estaba muy delgado, durante la comida el señor Weasley le había preguntado cómo hacían los muggles del norte para calentar sus hogares, George había estado bromeando al enterarse de cómo él y Draco habían vuelto a encontrarse, Neville había hablado con él de las propiedades de las setas y Luna de los gnomos que vivían bajo ellas. Todo era como lo recordaba y estaba feliz de haber vuelto a esa normalidad.

Más aún cuando bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Andrómeda a su nieto, había estado jugando con Teddy hasta acabar con la paciencia de Draco antes de lo normal. El niño no iría a Slytherin por mucho que el otro se empeñara.

Los periódicos habían pasado una semana especulando sobre la vuelta del Niño que sobrevivió. Unos decían que había vuelto de entre los muertos, otros que lo habían raptado unos habitantes del bosque y no había podido escapar hasta entonces por las graves heridas sufridas en el duelo contra Voldemort, y otros que simplemente se había ido por ahí a darse a la buena vida y se había reído de todos fingiendo su muerte. Había opiniones para todos los gustos pero ninguno se acercaba a adivinar la causa de su vuelta.

A Harry no le preocupaba lo que dijeran mientras le dejasen vivir su vida con sus seres queridos. Por ello, decidió quedarse y cortó su cabello para iniciar esa nueva vida junto a Draco.

Draco no pudo volver a montar a caballo sin una molestia entre sus piernas al pensar en el moreno bajo él y tuvo que darle la razón al gremio de cazadores, porque sin duda desde que había "domado" al pegaso negro había obtenido una plena vida feliz junto a Harry, la gloria eterna.

_**Fin**_

**N/A:** Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.

Y sí, lo de los renos es verdad, ¿por qué nadie me cree a la primera? .


End file.
